All The Good Things In Life
by GibblesX3
Summary: Sequel to Dreams of A Toad. Toad Jean with Duncan tagging along head off to save Danny from a deadly foe. The Conclusion
1. Welcome to Your Future

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution in any way shape or form except in my own deluded imagination.  
  
It was early afternoon as the police car rolled along the forest road that went from the small juvenile lock-up to Bayville where it was due to arrive at the Bayville Court House. From the backseat young Danny Bryant watched the rows of trees pass by him. He thought about the past few months and how he landed in this situation.  
  
He remembered how the other students at school bullied him and how he discovered he was mutant and befriended a mutant called Toad. He remembered how he fooled himself to thinking life was getting better and how Toad betrayed him and how Duncan Matthews and other football players beat him and made him snap. He replayed the events of when he took his father's gun to school and wound up shooting a teacher and Toad. Since then he found himself sitting in lock up facing a daily routine of counselors and a weekly visit by Charles Xavier who works to help him learn about his powers.  
  
Now here he was heading to stand trial for what he had done. He felt scared and alone knowing that he was going to be locked up for a long time. He wished he could just escape the life he was now living and start over. He would sell his soul to the devil if he could. He didn't realize that he was seconds from that type of situation.  
  
Suddenly the police car stalled. The officer that was driving turned the key several times but the engine stayed dead. Opening the hood the two officers climbed out to look for the problem. That's when it got weird. The police car suddenly lurched into the air knocking the two cops to the ground. The car sailed higher and higher until Danny could see a red caped masked figure floating before him.  
  
"Welcome to your future Danny Bryant," The figure said in frightening voice. 


	2. Discovery

"How long till this thing begins this suit is starting to chaff me?" Todd Tolansky squirmed on the hard courtroom bench.  
  
"Todd, please stay still and quiet," Professor Charles Xavier said from behind him. "You came here to support your friend so I suggest you keep a respectful appearance."  
  
"Alright alright," Todd said sitting still but he turned his head around looking at the number of people who turned out at the hearing. Danny's mother sat near the defense her eyes wet with tears. Todd felt bad for her, Danny was all she had left since her husband split.  
  
Jean Grey was standing in the back of the courtroom talking to someone who Todd couldn't see do to a number of people blocking his view. Todd wasn't too fond of Xavier's X-Men especially ones like Jean who seemed almost perfect but Jean wasn't really all that bad. She had been a big help in with helping Danny learn to control his psionic powers. Of course Todd was never clear on what caused Danny to want to shot at Jean.  
  
That thought made his leg ache. That was something Todd couldn't figure out either. Jean was the enemy and she and the X-Men fought him and the Brotherhood often. And even with knowing that he took a bullet in his leg for her.  
  
Todd noticed the crowd blocking his view was clearing out and he was able to see who Jean was talking to. The sight made his leg ache even worse because he had taken a second bullet for the jerk he saw, Duncan Matthews.  
  
Todd muttered a few choice words under his breath knowing why Duncan was there. After the shooting Duncan had been running Danny into the dirt and was waiting for him to get his just desserts. Duncan didn't know anything about Danny before that day except that he was an easy target for abuse. That it was guys like Duncan that drove Danny to the breaking point. The look of anger growing on Jean's face confirmed his theory that Duncan was there to see Danny get locked up forever.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman Please rise the honorable Judge Carter presiding," The Bailiff called snapping Todd to his feet and facing back to the front of the court room. The Judge looked almost like that Wopner guy except a lot older. "This trial is to be postponed due to a recent phone call I received," the judge said taking his seat. "It appears our defendant Mr. Daniel Bryant has escaped police custody and is now on the run in a stolen police car. When he is caught he will be brought up on more charges added to the ones he is already facing. Anyone with possible knowledge of whereabouts is to contact the Bayville or State police departments. Thank you court dismissed."  
  
______________________________________________  
  
"I can't believe Danny would really run like this. I can't help but think something isn't right." Jean said to the professor as Todd followed them out of the court house.  
  
"Me too Danny just started getting himself straightened out he wouldn't blow it now," Todd spoke up.  
  
"I believe you are both quite correct." Xavier said, "I called the institute and Ororo gave me some rather grave news that Cerebro registered. At the spot in which Danny was said to have escaped two mutants were registered. One was Danny of course the other I am afraid is worse."  
  
"Who is it already?" Todd asked impatiently.  
  
"Magneto."  
  
The two teen mutants were silenced by the name of the Brotherhoods former leader and the X-Men's worst enemy. If Danny ended up with him then there was going to be trouble. The first thought that came to their minds was to go rescue him. That thought must have been very loud for professor responded to it.  
  
"None of you are ready to face down what Magneto has possible up his sleeve my belief is that he may be recruiting mutants for an army. We will find a way to get Danny back don't worry," Xavier said calmly.  
  
"Yea right I'm not gonna wait around for you X-Geeks to twiddle your thumbs and wait this out! I will go get Danny myself!" Todd screamed and took off in swift hops not realizing he was lucky no one was around in the public area to see it.  
  
"I will go after him" Jean said taking off after him. When she found him he was kicking objects all over an alley. "Todd."  
  
"Listen I don't wanna hear about how the professor has his reasons crap," Todd snapped he turned to hop away but was caught in midair by Jean.  
  
"Toad I know this is hard but you know Magneto he is dangerous," Jean said still keeping him still afloat.  
  
Todd was about to respond when a sudden crash interrupted. Looking down the alley the two mutants saw a figure standing there watching Jean levitate Todd.  
  
"WHAT THE-?!" Duncan Matthews exclaimed. 


	3. The Search Party

THUD! Todd dropped to the ground as Jean lost concentration after the appearance of Duncan Matthews. "Geez couldn't ya had done that a little easier."  
  
"What is going on? How did you do that?" Duncan demanded approaching Jean and Todd.  
  
"Hey red why don't you handle this I have a friend to go save!" Todd said with a chuckle and jumped up to a fire escape and started climbing.  
  
"Toad, hold it," Jean hollered and started towards the escape but was blocked by Duncan. Realizing the quarterback wasn't going to forget and that she didn't have sufficient time to clear this mess up and stop Toad from getting himself killed, she did the only thing she could think of. Lifting herself and Duncan off the ground she carried them to the top of the roof Toad had made for.  
  
Setting the two of them down Jean spotted Toad jumping across to the next roof. Using her powers she brought a clothesline to rope the hopping mutant and drags him back to her.  
  
"Alright already you win!" Todd snapped.  
  
"Todd listen I have decided I will help you go save Danny but first we have other business to take care of," Jean said looking at Duncan who was standing in silent awe.  
  
"Then make with the mind wipe stuff and let's get going," Todd said impatiently.  
  
"I can't," Jean said.  
  
"Why not? Don't tell me its cause you're sweet on the guy? Come on he's a danger of getting us all uncovered." Todd said looking at the quarterback.  
  
"It's something about his brain chemistry. He's not a mutant but my powers don't seem to work on him. It would take a telepath like the professor to get through." Jean replied.  
  
"So now what? I ain't gonna waste any time going to get baldy's help while Danny is with Magneto." Todd said.  
  
"Then we take Duncan with us because we can't risk letting him go and talk to anyone." Jean said. "Besides he may come in handy."  
  
"How so?" Todd asked.  
  
"Do you really want to walk to find Magneto?" Jean said implying the fact that the star football player had his own vehicle the one thing the two mutants lacked.  
  
* * *  
  
Danny Bryant looked out over the gathering of individuals camping out below him from his room in the fancy medieval castle. Each one was a mutant like him. Each one had been driven from their normal lives because of what they were. Magneto had brought them all together to protect them. To save them from a human dominated world. Each one now were united by a dream very different from the one Professor Xavier had. A dream that one day mutants would take their rightful place as the master race and would be served by humans. Danny wasn't sure what to make of this dream yet but as looked out over the number of mutants he could feel their unity and strength.  
  
"Beautiful sight isn't it? Such Unity." A voice came from behind him. Danny turned to see a man in his early twenties standing there clad in a in a dark blue outfit with a yellow cape around his neck. He had long orange hair pulled up into a ponytail. "I am Fabian Cortez I am member of Magneto's Acolytes. He tells me you came from the home city of the X-Men and his former Brotherhood." "Yea I did. I met them all. Professor Xavier helped me with my powers. Toad was my friend." Danny said.  
  
"Toad? You call that miserably creature your friend," Cortez said with a chilling laugh. "If he was any kind of a friend where was he when while the Homo sapiens locked you up?"  
  
"I shot him when he jumped in front of my target." Danny said mournfully.  
  
"Jumped in front of your enemies to protect them?" Cortez mused "What kind of friend does that?"  
  
"He was trying to stop me from making a terrible mistake," Danny retorted.  
  
"Was he?" Cortez asked.  
  
"Cortez, Magneto wouldn't like the idea of you screwing with the kid's head." A large muscular black woman said entering the room. She was clad in a tan tank top and dark pair of pants. Her black hair with silver streaks on either side was in dreadlocks and pulled back into in a ponytail.  
  
"Just letting the boy know where he came from, Frenzy nothing more." Cortez said. "I suppose the master sent you to fetch us."  
  
"Yes he wishes for the young man to dine with him at his table with the Elite." Frenzy said.  
  
"Very well, Daniel there is a change of clothes in the closet for you. After you are changed Frenzy will take you to the dining hall. Cortez said. "Now if you will excuse me I must go ahead and discuss some matters with Magneto."  
  
Cortez walked from the room carrying himself like royalty. Frenzy closed the door and waited outside for Danny to change. As Danny changed into the fresh dress shirt and pants left for him he thought about what Cortez had said about Toad. Danny felt a twitch of guilt for almost believing that Toad had only been protecting Jean and Duncan instead of trying to stop him. There was something about Cortez that Danny didn't trust. This made him weary of the entire situation he found himself in now. *Where's Toad now when I really could use a friend?* He thought to himself as he opened the door and followed Frenzy to have dinner with Magneto.  
  
* * *  
  
"You expect me to swallow all of this? You guys have some kind of mutant born powers and you're trying to save Danny Bryant who also has powers from a big and dangerous mutant." Duncan exclaimed as he drove his vehicle towards the place where Danny had been taken.  
  
"You seen it all with your own eyes, meathead." Todd said from the backseat.  
  
"Why don't you shut up Tolansky before I come back there and squash you like a like a .Toad!" Duncan shouted.  
  
"Ha ha, funny," Todd said sarcastically.  
  
"Quiet you two I am trying to see if I can sense Danny," Jean spoke up front the passenger's seat.  
  
"How you gonna do that he's probably long gone by now somewhere you can reach with your "I can't erase quarterback's memory because I'm too weak" powers" Todd said. "I don't have to do much work. You see professor discovered recently that Danny's powers are in a constant state of telepathic broadcasting. This means he is constantly emitting telepathic energy. Before he learned control this constant broadcasting would cause him to send his thoughts out unconsciously to others." Jean said.  
  
"Like all those dreams I was having," Toad said.  
  
"Correct. Professor also noted that this constant broadcasting caused him to leave psychic residue everywhere he used his powers." Jean added, "I should be able to use the residue at the sight of his abduction to tap into his main broadcast and locate him."  
  
"Good do whatever it is you just said," Todd said.  
  
Jean closed her eyes and focused. Her mind felt the residue left from Danny's powers reaching out she touched it and was hit with the entire scene of the abduction from Danny's eyes. Suddenly words came to her mind as she felt a thought that wasn't her own come to her mind. *Where's Toad now when I really could use a friend?*  
  
It was Danny alright. Jean reached out to try and make contact with him but was suddenly hit with several images she realized suddenly that she was reliving Danny's trip to wherever Magneto had taken him. She saw an island sitting miles off the coast of New York and on it was a castle made of metal with hundreds of tents set outside of it. Then suddenly she was walking down a long hallway following a large woman. Jean felt herself snap back into her own body where she found Todd and Duncan staring at her.  
  
"Well?" Todd asked.  
  
"I found him he is on an island off the coast," Jean said, "We should be able to get a boat that we can use to get there."  
  
"Ok one question. Say we get to this island and we find Danny and this Magnet guy. If this guy is as dangerous as you say how are we going to deal with him?" Duncan asked.  
  
Todd looked at Jean but found she had no answer. "Oh great jockstrap just asked the million dollar question and we're all stumped. God I wish we had a lifeline." 


	4. Dinner With Magneto

Danny followed the woman called Frenzy into a large dining hall. It was decorated in mix of red and purple the colors of the master of the castle. There were several long tables filled with numerous mutants talking in small groups. Frenzy leads him along the rows of table to one where there at the end sat Magneto himself dressed in costume only without his helmet. The mutant leader looks up at him a smile crosses his stern face and a twinkle came to his dark and cold eyes. "Daniel my boy welcome take a seat."  
  
Magneto motioned to the chair on his right side for Danny to sit. Danny nodded politely and took a seat noticing a disgusted look come across the face of Cortez who stood nearby talking to group of mutants at another table. "Hello you must be Danny? I am Piotr Rasputin or Colossus if you will," The large young man sitting said in a thick Russian accent holding out a hand to shake.  
  
"Yea I'm Danny Bryant. Nice to meet you." Danny said shaking hands with the large mutant.  
  
"I shall make introductions to the others seated here," Colossus said. First motioning to the large savage looking blonde guy seated across from Danny, started. "That is Sabertooth he has been around for a long time and is a very deadly man."  
  
"You have met Frenzy already," the Russian said as Frenzy took her seat beside Sabertooth. The big mutant turned to the man seated next to her. He had brown hair and oddly enough red eyes. "This is Remy LeBeau, Gambit."  
  
"Bonjuor, mon ami." The red eyed mutant said his hands busy shuffling and reshuffling a deck of cards.  
  
"And beside me is John Allerdyce, Pyro," Piotr finished signaling the orange haired mutant seated next to him.  
  
"Hey," Pyro said with a smirk that vanished at the sight of Cortez approaching the table.  
  
"No need to introduce me Peter me and Daniel have already got acquainted," Cortez said taking a seat at the other end of the table. He eyed his normal seat at Magneto's right side trying to hide his disgust.  
  
"Finally everyone is present," Magneto said standing with a goblet in his right hand. All the voices in the room died and all eyes looked upon the mutant leader. "My friends, my brothers, today is a glorious day in the future of mutant kind. For I have found a mutant who holds the powers to control mankind's thoughts and dreams. A telepath whose powers with the enhancements our own Cortez can provide will be stronger than Charles Xavier himself. A mutant who will bring mankind into the light of truth that we are their superiors and their masters. I present that mutant to you now, Daniel Bryant."  
  
"Wait, I never agreed to any of this. Why would I want to take control of everyone's minds? I don't have the power to control the world. My powers are barely under my control as it is." Danny protested. "  
  
"Danny my boy remember where you were headed before I came and rescued you. You were going to face a human court. Do you want to go back to that when you can be so much more? " Magneto said putting his free hand on Danny's shoulder.  
  
"No but my powers there is no way they can be strong enough to what you -" Danny started.  
  
"Your powers will be no problem when Cortez is done," Magneto said with a smile. "Fabian, how about a demonstration?"  
  
"Yes my lord," Cortez said closing his eyes and holding his hands up his palms facing Danny. A glow of energy came from his hands and covered Danny.  
  
Suddenly Danny felt nervous and scared as he felt power building up within his mind. He felt the power grow and grow until he could no longer contain it and his body shuddered as a shockwave of mental energy explode from him. Everyone in the room shuddered as they experienced what Danny was experiencing. The shockwave continued until it had spread across the world touching every living thing.  
  
* * *  
  
Professor Xavier was in his office when he felt the shockwave strike him. He shuddered and when it cleared he realized it was Danny and what Magneto was doing. He suddenly realized also that Jean had not returned which could only mean that she had decided to help the Toad go after Danny. He realized he had to do something quickly. Leaving his office he went to call an emergency meeting of the X-Men.  
  
* * *  
  
Jean also experienced a more focused effect of the shockwave and feared Danny was in trouble. She instantly told Duncan to hurry without answer his questions on what had just happened. Toad already knew what had happened and the same thoughts as Jean crossed his mind, Danny was in trouble.  
  
* * *  
  
Danny felt the power go away as Cortez stopped. He grabbed the table to keep from collapsing. The feeling was so good he wished it would have continued forever.  
  
"Well, will you help us?" Magneto asked holding out his hand. Danny reached up and took his hand to show he accepted. At this a cheer rose from the others in the room. Magneto knew the future was about to become wonderful. 


	5. On the trail Acceptance and Deception

"Looks like we're at a dead end," Duncan said as three companions looked over the empty dock. There was not a boat insight.  
  
"Well we can always float on your ego," Toad quipped.  
  
"Shut up Tolansky, You wanna go so bad why don't you swim for it you're a Toad." Duncan said.  
  
"Idiot, frogs swim, toads don't" Toad said.  
  
"Will you two knock it off." Jean snapped.  
  
"He started it," both guys said at the same time.  
  
"You kids looking for a boat?" An old man said coming out of a small shack.   
  
"Yea where are they?" Toad asked.  
  
"Well you just missed the big rush by a couple of days. A bunch of colorful folks came by and bought every last boat up. It was the best day I had in 20 years." The man said.  
  
"So there's none left? Geez, just my luck," Toad groaned.  
  
"Well there is 'The Old Maiden' but I couldn't rent her out," the old man said, "She's my pride and joy fishing boat."  
  
"If you could please loan her to us just for a couple of days. We can pay you whatever you want." Jean pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry if you give me a second I can call another place a couple miles from here that could help you." The man said walking into the shack letting the door slam behind him. Seconds later the door opened and the man came out holding a pair of keys. "You kids know what, you seem nice enough I will let you take the 'Maiden' if you promise to bring her back in top condition."  
  
"YEA! sure no problem," Toad took the keys from the man.   
  
"Thank you sir, we will make this up to you we promise," Jean said politely.  
  
The three teens took off towards the boat shed the man pointed to and in minutes were sailing away from the dock. The old man watched the boat disappear over the horizon. "I am sure you will make it up to me no problem," The old man said. Walking back into the shack he looked down on his own unconscious form. "I can just see Magneto's face when those three show up," Mystique grinned.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Danny are you alright?"   
  
Danny opened his eyes to see Piotr looking down on him.   
  
"Yea, I'm ok just a little dizzy and tired," Danny said sitting up slowly in the bed provided for him.   
  
"Cortez does that to people," Piotr said, "That's why I don't let him use his powers on me."  
  
"Why not? It felt so good to be so powerful...so in control." Danny said remembering the experience.   
  
"Truth is I don't trust Cortez," Piotr said, "I don't know why Magneto does."  
  
"Oh," Danny said, "So what brings you into this Acolyte thing ?"  
  
"It's a long story one I don't really like talking about it," Piotr said gravely.  
  
Before Danny could pry more the door opened and Frenzy walked in. "So he's awake Magneto wishes to speak to him."  
  
"He should be resting," Piotr interrupted.  
  
"I'll be fine," Danny said climbing out of bed. "We'll talk later Peter."  
  
"Da," Piotr said leaving the room.  
  
Danny got up and followed Frenzy to a room with everything including furniture was made of metal. Sitting behind a metal desk was Magneto no longer in his uniform but dressed in black. Beside him was Cortez still garbed in his costume.   
  
"Fabian, Frenzy, if you could please excuse us while Danny and I talk." Magneto said.  
  
"Of course sir," Cortez bowed and left the room with Frenzy behind him.  
  
"How are you feeling Danny?" Magneto asked causing a chair to slide up behind the young man.  
  
"I'm feeling better," Danny said taking a seat. The metal chair was oddly comfortable causing Danny to relax a little.   
  
"That's good to hear after while you get used to the effects of Cortez's powers," Magneto said.  
  
"You mean he enhances your powers too?" Danny asked, "But I heard you were......."  
  
"The most powerful mutant in the world," Magneto cut him off with a smile, "That has to be Charles he probably added dangerous in there too. I will admit it is all the truth. I need to be powerful and dangerous to accomplish my goal. The more powerful and dangerous I am the less opposition that stands in my way and the more fear I will cause. That is where Fabian Cortez comes in. His mutant powers help increase my already enhanced powers to new unimaginable lengths. But pure power only a piece of the equation that is needed for our kind to take our place as rulers of humanity. A strong mind is another. I had hoped Charles would fill that piece but he is too wrapped up in his fantasy. That is why I need you Danny. With Cortez's help you can be telepath that could rival Xavier."  
  
"I only have one question," Danny said, "When do we start?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside the room , Cortez listens at the door. Frenzy stood tapping her foot. "Well?"  
  
"The boy has accepted the fools offer," Cortez smiled, "I now have both of them right where I want them." 


	6. Rough Seas

"I'm gonna be sick," Toad groaned as the 'Old Maiden' was tossed by the rough seas. Dark clouds were moving in with flashes of lightening in the distance.   
  
"I'm trying to hold us steady," Jean said doing her best with her powers to keep the boat from being tossed to hard by the ever growing waves.  
  
"Try harder," Toad groaned, " The faster we get outta this storm the better. That lightening for some reason gives me a sense of deja vu."  
  
"I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT THE LIGHTENING!" Duncan shouted pointing out into the sea where a large wave was about to engulf the tiny vessel.  
  
"I got it!" Jean turned towards the wave and with all her strength she punched a hole in the wave large enough for the boat to pass through. Jean collapsed onto the deck tired from the strain.   
  
"I don't suppose you got another one of those in you?" Toad asked Jean.  
  
"No I couldn't do that again," Jean said.  
  
"Then maybe we should get below deck!" Toad indicated a second large wave on its way. He hopped to cabin of the boat and kicked open the door. Duncan was helping Jean and the two were almost to the cabin when the wave hit.   
  
Toad grabbed onto the door frame and looked up. Jean was holding onto the side of the boat with one hand and Duncan who was dangling over the edge with the other. Jean was struggling to muster enough power to pull Duncan up. She almost had when suddenly another wave struck and she lost her grip on the boat. Toad reacted the only way he could think of and snagged Jean with his tongue.   
  
"Aw ez es erts," Toad mumbled feeling the pull of two bodies on his tongue. Using all the strength adrenaline could give him he retracted his tongue pulling Jean and Duncan back onto the deck. The three teens quickly got below deck and grabbed onto anything they could find to keep from being tossed around. "You owe me one." Toad gasped.  
  
"Well this couldn't get any worse," Duncan said. Almost as to prove him wrong the next wave hit put a crack in the side of the boat and the small room began to fill with water.  
  
"You just had to say it didn't you?" Toad muttered.   
  
"Now what do we do?" Duncan asked as more water poured in.  
  
"Toad slime us up some patches." Jean cried over the water.  
  
"Right," Toad said. Aiming at the leak he spit out a flow of slime closing off the flow. A second leak sprung up and was quickly slime up. Then another and another and another. "I'm running out slime here!"  
  
"That's a first," Jean responded.  
  
"When did you become a wiseguy?" Toad asked. Suddenly a hard hit flipped the boat and dozens of leaks started spraying in filling the boat even faster. "Anytime someone wants to call in that one you owe me I'm not arguing."  
  
The last thing any of them remembered was a final wave smashing the boat into pieces and being carried off into the storm.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey you alive?"   
  
Toad opened his eyes to see a guy with green skin looking down at him. It took a few seconds for him to realize it was Duncan. "What did you do to yourself?"  
  
"Jean's idea she thought it would be better for me to look like a mutant enough that nobody questions if I really am one," Duncan said, "I found a can of paint that washed up on shore from the wreck."  
  
"So I guess that means we made it," Toad asked looking around the debris covered beach. "Where's red?"  
  
"She went to get a feel for the place and see if she can get news on Bryant," Duncan said. He reached back and scratched his head. "Hey by the way I never got to thank you for saving us back on the boat. And also back home when Danny snapped. You got more guts than I thought."  
  
"Yea well that doesn't make us friends," Toad remarked.  
  
"Yea but I mean I got a lot more respect for you now," Duncan said, " And I'm sorry about pushing Danny over the edge."  
  
"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Toad said.   
  
"I know," Duncan said.  
  
They spent the next hour in silence until Jean returned to them. "Guys Danny is in Magneto's castle from what people are saying in the Gathering."  
  
"The Gathering?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Its what the mutants camping outside of the castle are calling it this event where Magneto claims the day of mutant kind is finally at hand. There are hundreds of mutants and more pouring in by the thousands."   
  
"How does Danny fit into this?" Toad asked.  
  
"I don't know but I think it has something to do with that telepathic shockwave." Jean answered.  
  
"You mean Xavier's pup can't figure it out?"   
  
The three teens looked up to see a man with long orange hair dressed in rages that obviously hid a fancier outfit underneath. Beside him was a muscular black woman. "And I see you got one of Magneto's rejects and a humaaaaaan."  
  
"I show you what a human can do!" Duncan charged the man. The black woman stepped in and with one punch sent the star quarterback sprawling.   
  
Jean turned towards the woman and sent her flying backwards with a TK blast. The man smiled and waved his hand and Jean dropped screaming . Debris began flying out of control in every direction. Toad made a move to leap at the man but was struck by a flying board and for the second time that day went unconscious. Jean followed shortly afterwards. 


	7. Cerebris

"My Lord, I bring you a gift," Cortez said to Magneto as Frenzy dropped Jean and Todd onto the floor. Both mutants were starting coming around but Magneto waited until they were fully awake before he spoke.  
  
"Ms. Grey and. . . Toad," Magneto said.  
  
"Magneto," Toad said mockingly.  
  
"What brings two mutants with nothing in common together with a human?" Magneto asked coming to hover over them.  
  
"Where is Duncan?" Jean asked.  
  
"The Homo Sapien is being kept elsewhere," Magneto said.  
  
"I don't know about the sapien part but homo sounds right," Toad said unable to resist the urge to bash Duncan. "But that ain't important. Where's Danny?"  
  
"So you did come to rescue your dear friend Daniel?" Magneto asked, "But why? If he goes back to Bayville with you he will be locked up as a fugitive. Is that what you came here to do? Is that why you brought the two people he is accused of trying to kill so they can see he gets justice?"  
  
"Now I just don't want to see my buddy become cannon fodder at the hands of mad man," Toad snapped his face beaming with anger.  
  
"Daniel is too far valuable to me just to be cannon fodder." Magneto responded.  
  
"What does that mean?" Toad asked.  
  
"You have met Cortez and Frenzy. Sabretooth and my other Acolytes are busy elsewhere, but I would like you meet my latest addition in response to Cerebro. . . I give you Cerebris" Magneto waved his hand at a doorway. Out stepped a figure dressed in a dark blue version of Magneto's costume with a lighter blue cape flowing behind. As the figure moved forward the shadows melted from his face.  
  
"Danny?" Toad was shocked as Danny or rather Cerebris stepped to Magnetos side. "You joined Magneto?"  
  
"Toad, he isn't the man Xavier makes him out to be. His words have meaning. He gives me something I can believe in. Here I am a somebody and I matter. Out there I have nothing to hope for except that I get a good view from my cell." Danny said looking down on.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me!" Toad said.  
  
"Todd, you know what it is like to be a doormat. If someone offered you the power to become more wouldn't you take it? That is what Magneto is offering me the power so I never get walked on or pushed around anymore."  
  
"Danny, by accepting you are going to become Magneto's doormat," Jean said.  
  
"What do you know about being walked all over? Little miss lives in a mansion, most popular girl in school, walking around like you the greatest thing in the world! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WAKING UP EACH MORNING DREADING WHAT THE DAY IS GOING TO BRING!? WONDERING WHO IS GOING TO BULLY YOU AROUND TODAY OR WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO FIND IN YOUR LOCKER. DO YOU KNOW ME? DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL? NO, YOU DON'T SO STAY OUT OF THIS!" Danny erupted in rage at Jean.  
  
"Danny chill out. Red may not understand guys like us lives but she is here trying to help you," Toad said.  
  
"SO YOU'RE TAKING HER SIDE ARE YOU? SOME FRIEND YOU ARE! MAGNETO'S PROBABLY RIGHT YOU CAME HERE JUST TO TAKE ME BACK TO THAT PRISON! YEA THAT'S IT YOU'RE WAY OF GETTING REVENGE FOR ME 'ACCIDENTLY' SHOOTING YOU!"  
  
"Danny no way man it's not like that,"  
  
"Then you will accept my decision to remain here?"  
  
"Danny, you gotta rethink this Magneto is only using you," Toad protested.  
  
"I see how it is then. Good bye Tolansky, I will remember you when I am helping to rule a mutant controlled world." With that Danny turned and walked away not looking back. 


	8. Its All Winding Down

"Wake human filth!" Duncan felt a fist slam into his gut causing him to come around. He opened his eyes to see a small group of mutants surrounding him. They glared at him with a hint of disgust in their eyes. He found he was tied to a stake hanging somewhere in the middle of the camps.  
  
Duncan focused on the mutant who had punched him. His all-star appearance literally chiseled in stone. His hair neatly trimmed and his face practically perfect saves for a crack along his left cheek. What got Duncan's attention was the letterman jacket he wore. It was the same as those issued to all Bayville High athletes. Suddenly Duncan recognized the face. "Erin Holsten, you were Bayville High's greatest quarterback ever."  
  
"I'm remembered I see," Erin grinned.  
  
"Who could forget you? Your pictures and trophies are all over the school. And so is the story of your disappearance ten years ago. You're a legend!" Duncan said not sure whether to be excited to see his hero.  
  
"So they ran me out of town and then made me a legend to cover themselves." Erin mused.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ten years ago I had everything. The perfect looks, good money, family, popularity, I was a star athlete with every college fighting over me. Then came homecoming the night I disappeared. It was after our victory when in the shower my skin peeled away leaving me a stone shell of who I was. My teammates and the coach freaked out deciding I was some sort of monster and attacked me." Erin paused touching the crack in his cheek. "They drug me to the outskirts of town and left me telling me to never come back. After a lot of wondering I learned that I wasn't a monster but that I was mutant and that the mutant known as Magneto would one day give us a world in which we could live without fear of being called monsters."  
  
"Man if this Magneto guy preached to kids to stay away from drugs I bet this country wouldn't have a drug problem." Duncan said and was greeted with another punch.  
  
"We should melt his meat off his bones," A small scrawny white kid said. In his hands a rock melted with a sizzling sound.  
  
"No Acid Test this one is from my former home I will decide what to do with him." Erin said. "And I think I am partial to pummeling him into a bag of mush."  
  
"Na lets Doghouse tear into him," A tall Indian boy said referring to the crouched figure that looked like an over grown Rotwieller.  
  
"Blackfoot I said I will decide!" Erin shouted and pulled his fist back. Duncan winced ready for the blow but it never came.  
  
"Enough of this! The master wishes for the human to be brought to him alive." Duncan looked in awe at the large metal man holding onto Erin's fist.  
  
"Fine but when he's done see if he can be brought back here so we can finish our fun," Erin said rubbing his hand as the man released it.  
  
Duncan felt the man lift the stake and hoist it over his shoulder. For the next few minutes all Duncan could see was the sky above until he felt the stake set down gently. Then to his surprise the man untied the ropes on his hands and feet. Duncan looked around and saw they were nowhere near Magneto's castle. "What's going on?"  
  
"There is a boat about fifty feet in that direction," the man said pointing towards the beach. "Take it and escape."  
  
"Wait what about Jean and Tolansky?" Duncan asked.  
  
"There is nothing that can be done for them. Magneto may not harm them but he will keep them locked up and out of his hair. You are human you are the enemy he will see you killed." The man replied.  
  
"Well I am sorry but I am not leaving her without Jean and as much as I hate the guy I'm not leaving Tolansky either." Duncan said crossing his arms.  
  
The man cursed in what Duncan thought had to be Russian or German. With a sigh the mutant turned and began to walk away. "Do what you must human but don't forget I warned you."  
  
Duncan watched the metal mutant until he was out of sight. And then decided he had to figure out a plan to get through a horde of deadly mutants and to Jean and Tolanksy. "Oh great how am I going to do this?"  
  
* * *  
  
"You called my Lord?" Cortez asked entering Magneto's personal chambers.  
  
"I am in need of your gift Fabian." Magneto said leaning on a chair.  
  
Cortez smiled inwardly at the sight of a weakened master of magnetism. These were the moments he lived for and was pleased that they were becoming more frequent. Magneto was old and his powers wouldn't hold out forever. That is why he recruited Cortez so his powers could be revived when needed.  
  
What Magneto didn't realize was that Cortez's powers had scarred him with an addiction. The longer he went without a recharge from Cortez the weaker he felt. Very soon Cortez would take advantage of this addiction. Focusing his powers he breathed new life into the elderly mutant but only enough to last a few hours. It would wear off right before Magneto could use the boy to take over the world. By then the two mutants locked away in the basement should be free and arrive to defeat a weakened Magneto leaving Cortez free to take command without suspicion.  
  
"Thank you Cortez. I am glad to have you standing by my side on this day of destiny." Magneto said putting an arm on Cortez's shoulder.  
  
"It is a pleasure my lord," Cortez said while inwardly smiling about his own devious plan.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Sixty-six bottles of slime on the wall, sixty-six bottles slime. Take one down pass it around, Sixty-five bottles of slime," Toad sang half heartedly from his seat in the small room that was his prison.  
  
"Toad for the last time shut up and help me try and find away out of here!" Jean snapped from where she was standing by the door trying to use her powers to pick the lock without success.  
  
"Hey just trying to lighten the mood. Its better than me sitting around dwelling in depression." Toad said motioning Jean away from the door. Stepping back Toad lunged his feet at the door but bounced back the door unharmed.  
  
"Toad I know what happened with Danny hurts but you have to realize it was his choice. Like it or not he chose to turn his back on all of us." Jean said lifting up a heavy desk and hurtled at the door where it just smashed into pieces.  
  
"It doesn't mean I have to be ok with it," Toad said planting himself on the door and began pulling the handle knowing perfectly well it would budge. "I just wish I hadn't done so much to push him to it."  
  
"So do I." Jean said sitting down to rest. Toad dropped to his own seat neither saying another word.  
  
An hour passed the door opened. Both mutants jumped in surprise. Approaching the open door all they found was a note. YOU HAVE TO STOP MAGNETO. PLEASE HURRY. A FRIEND  
  
"Who do you suppose our friend is?" Toad asked as the two crept into the hall.  
  
"I don't know but I have a feeling we are going to find out soon enough." Jean responded.  
  
The young telepath was unable to sense the figure watching from the shadows. The figure smiled to itself as the two mutants vanished around a corner. 


	9. Showdown

Duncan found himself very fortunate that he had made as far as he had across the mutant dominated island.. He stood gazing up at the castle wall before trying to determine how he was going to get inside. He had to be sneaky something he knew a thing or two about since there were times that to keep his popularity intact he had to sneak in and out of the house at times to get to different social events even after his parents saw fit to punish him. His family's home was rather large so how much harder could it be for him to get into a large castle?  
  
Duncan snuck along the edge of the castle wall looking for some kind of opening or way to get the evenly spaced windows about twenty feet off the ground. About halfway around he found a tree that was growing right up to the edge of a window. The branches were out of reach but the trunk was just thin enough for him to get a grip on and slide his way up to the lowest set of branches. Soon he had pulled himself up onto a branch at same level as the window. Edging his way carefully across he was about halfway to the window when the branch began to crack under his weight. Taking a deep breath Duncan jumped and grabbed the window sill just as the branch crashed to the ground.  
  
"Looky what we got here, fellas." Duncan cursed as an orange haired young man greeted him as he crawled in the window. The mutant stood with small flames coming out of tubes on his wrists. Beside him was a red-eyed mutant wearing brown trench coat and was playing with a deck of cards. Towering over them both was a large monstrous mutant that somehow reminded Duncan of a cat.  
  
"Its de human, Pyro. Why not show him what we do ta trespassers." The red-eyed mutant said to the mutant with the fire who raised one arm and aimed at Duncan and said, "Right Gambit."  
  
Duncan realized he was in trouble and barely dodged a stream of flames that erupted from Pyro's wrist mounted devices. Duncan was on his feet and taking a big risk plowed into Pyro and Gambit knocking them backwards giving him an opening to run down the hall.  
  
He ran as fast as he could and suddenly watched a playing card hurl past him striking a table and to his amazement and terror exploded on impact. The explosion knocked Duncan off his feet. Duncan began to stagger as he pulled himself up but was sent sprawling as the savage looking mutant struck him in the back. Duncan began to pull himself weakly across the ground trying to escape. That's when things got worse. He found himself looking down at a pair of sneakers. Letting his eyes wonder up he muttered another curse as he saw the stone face of Erin grinning down at him.  
  
"I told you fellas we look hard enough we'd find the human," Erin said as his group gathered around him.  
  
"Don't.mess.with me.Erin," Duncan gasped out.  
  
"I'm sorry but I couldn't hear you. Did you just tell me not to mess with you?" Erin said mockingly putting a hand to his ear.  
  
"Back away from the human," Duncan realized the voice belonged to the savage looking mutant.  
  
"Who's gonna make us you all by yourself?" Erin smirked.  
  
"No, Sabertooth has back up," Gambit said coming down the hall with Pyro next to him.  
  
"You may be Magneto's elite but we still out number you," Erin said. "Let's get them boys once we take care of them and the human we show Magneto that he could use us as his new elite."  
  
Duncan watched as Erin charged into Sabertooth swinging hard. Sabertooth grabbed the rock skinned boy and lifted him over his head and was about to toss the boy when the dog like Doghouse slammed into Sabertooth causing him to fall backwards and drop Erin hard. Sabertooth struggled with Doghouse perched on his chest while Acid Test and Blackfoot faced off with Gambit and Pyro. Blackfoot firing dark energy bolts that were seemingly extinguishing Pyro's flames and Acid Test creating globs of goo that met and destroyed Gambits cards before they could reach their target.  
  
It was then that Duncan realized the mutants had appeared to have forgotten about him for now. Stumbling slightly as he got to his feet, Duncan slowly staggered away from the fight unnoticed. He made his way around several corridors when finally the pain of his injuries caught up to him and he finally collapsed to the ground watching as everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
"ALL HAIL LORD MAGNETO! ALL HAIL LORD MAGNETO! ALL HAIL LORD MAGNETO! "  
  
Danny looked down from the balcony as the crowd of mutants called out to their master. The boy noticed Magneto seemed to stand taller and prouder in front of the crowd then he did the rest of time. Danny imagined that to the mutants below Magneto must have seemed like a god standing over them speaking of all the good things in life they were about to receive. The place and things they deserved would be theirs now because of the power of one boy.  
  
Danny hadn't realized until that moment exactly how much what he was about to do meant to people. Danny felt himself shaking slightly as Magneto introduced him to the crowd as the one who would give them freedom. He looked back at Cortez who stood back and to the opposite of Magneto. He seemed by the smug look on his face to be enjoying the show. Though Danny couldn't shake the feeling that smug look was hiding something more sinister.  
  
"Now we shall begin!" Magneto called to the crowd getting a cheer of praise. Danny gulped as he began to focus on what he was about to do.  
  
"Not so fast Magneto!" Danny turned to see Toad and Jean standing there. Frenzy whom had been guarding the entrance was lying unconscious against the wall obviously from a telepathic or telekinetic attack from Jean.  
  
"It seems you haven't taken the fact that I let you live to heart so it appears I must eliminate you here," Magneto said. The room around them came to life as all the metal furniture lifted into the air twirling around the teens. Toad barely dodged a metal desk the slammed into the wall he had been perched on. He took another leap over a metal chair and was hit by another flying chair and knocked to the floor.  
  
"Ah crap," Toad moaned as the he struggled to get up when he saw an axe that had been on the wall falling towards him. Before he could react he felt a tug at his body and he was slid across the floor and the axe the landed inches from his groin. "Thanks Red"  
  
Jean didn't respond as her attention focused on blocking numerous objects being thrown at her. Toad noticed she was having trouble when more objects came at her. Magneto appeared to be trying to strain her telekinetic ability which was going to be easier than usual considering how much strain she had already been through since under taking this rescue mission. Toad leaped across the room and knocked Jean away from the bombardment of metal furniture. She collapsed and watched in horror as Toad buried under a pile of furniture.  
  
Magneto seemed pleased and turned to Jean and waved his hand but nothing happened. Instead the master of magnetism grabbed his chest and fell to his knees his face wincing in pain. "Cortez your charge it's not lasting as long as it should."  
  
"It wasn't meant to last as long as normal." Cortez said stepping up to Magneto.  
  
"You traitorous infidel!" Magneto snarled. "Are you going to kill me?"  
  
"No, I needed only to make sure you were powerless enough so you watch as I step forward in your place and bring the world under my power." Cortez said grinning his eyes burning with evil power. He turned to Danny and in a dark tone order, "I want you to begin broadcasting that the world shall bow to their lord and master Fabian Cortez."  
  
"Never," Danny said meeting the man's evil stare with his own defiant glare.  
  
"You forget who I am boy," Cortez said his eyes beginning to glow. "You will do what I tell you or your will die."  
  
"Ne..ver." Danny repeated under the strain of Cortez's powers. His head was beginning to burn as his telepathic abilities reached levels beyond any scale imaginable. The world around him seemed to fade as he let out a terrible scream as the power overtook him.  
  
"DANNY!" Toad who unburied himself called out seeing his friend in pain. He leaped into the air and struck Cortez with both feet sending the crazed mutant sprawling over the edge of the balcony. Jean using the last of her strength caught him and lowered his now unconscious form to the ground. An audible cry of anger came from the crowd as the mutants below realized the man who had betrayed their leader was now at their grasp. Toad ignored it and turned to Danny who despite Cortez being unconscious was still surging with power. Toad could feel Danny's pain being broadcast into his mind.  
  
"We need to help him!" Toad looked at Jean hoping she would have an answer.  
  
"I need to get inside his head help him gain control over his power," Jean said but a grim look crossed her face.  
  
"What?" Toad asked.  
  
"I have been under to much strain for me to enter his mind and maintain myself in there could kill us both." Jean answered.  
  
"What if it wasn't you that went in his mind?" Toad asked getting an idea. "What if you put me in his head and left me there until I help him."  
  
"It would be less strain on me but it is too risky," Jean said, "If you fail you will both die."  
  
"I'll chance it get me in there" Toad said.  
  
"Todd."  
  
"Just shut up and do it!"  
  
Jean took a breath and closed her eyes. She reached out and felt the natural rapport that Toad and Danny shared. The link that had allowed Toad to experience Danny's dreams only months earlier. Making it stronger she guided Toad's mind to Danny's. What happened next was to be determined by what Toad did while he was in their. Jean hoped that she wasn't making a deadly mistake. 


	10. All Good Things Must End

Toad found himself surrounded by white light. He was floating in white nothingness. He could determine how long he had been there before he heard the gentle humming. His eyes focused on a woman over a crib humming gently to the baby inside. The woman, Toad realized was Danny's mother so the baby had been Danny. The scene played out as a man, Toad assumed was Danny's father entered the room. The man kissed his wife and then picked up the baby Danny.  
  
"You look happy I guess you got the raise?" Danny's mother asked.  
  
"Yes, from this day forward this family gets nothing but the good things in life," Danny's dad said with a grin.  
  
"Yea but all good things come to an end."  
  
Toad realized that the one who said this was Danny. Looking over he seen Danny watching the same scene play out. Looking back the scene shifted through years quickly showing the baby Danny grown up to his early teens. The scene was of Danny sitting on the steps as he watched his parents argue below.  
  
"ITS NOT OUR FAULT YOU WERE FIRED SO DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON US!" Danny's mother yelled. "IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE THIS WAY YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE!"  
  
"FINE!" Danny's father yelled back going out the door.  
  
"DAD NO!" Danny yelled coming down the steps.  
  
That's when Toad felt it. It started as a tingle then hit hard. Toad felt as Danny's powers first kicked in and projected a wave of sadness and slight anger towards his father. The man's face went blank for just a second and then fear came over it as he realized that he was feeling his son's emotions. Walking towards and climbing into his car he drove off leaving Danny who was running after him behind.  
  
"I never seen him after that, "Danny said. "I scared him away."  
  
"Danny, it's not your fault," Toad said but then he drifted to his own past remembering his own parents abandoning him because they learned he wasn't normal. He would still have been roaming the streets hadn't Mystique found him and recruited him into the Brotherhood and gave him a home.  
  
"See you know it's true. He was afraid to learn his son was a freak. He couldn't deal with it so he ran!" Danny exclaimed. Toad felt foolish that he forgot that he was in Danny's mind and that his thoughts were open to the boy. He couldn't use just words to get through to him when his mind said otherwise.  
  
"Life went down hill from there," Danny said, the scene becoming a high school hallway. Danny walked down the hall and everyone seemed to move away from him leaving him a clear path. "I knew that somehow everyone was picking up on every thought I had. But most of them the memory of the thought didn't last just a feeling of discomfort at my presence. Then it came to them hating me, bullying me, and degrading me. That's when I learned to fight back."  
  
The scene became a group of older boys surrounding Danny. They began calling him names. One ripped away his stuff scattering it through the hall. Danny shoved the boy and was rewarded with a blow to the gut. That's when it happened. The boys received a mental reenactment of the punch each in the place of Danny. They each dropped to the ground the pain a lot worse than what Danny was feeling.  
  
"I didn't stop there though," Danny said. Everyone in the hallway who had gathered round to see Danny get beaten up became overtaken by the same projection. No one was left standing except Danny who was weakened by the process.  
  
"I learned that I could use this to protect myself. Everyone was afraid me so I thought I would never have to do it again. I was wrong," Danny said.  
  
A few months shifted by. It was after school and Danny was walking home when the group of boys from before ambushed him. Several grabbed him and held him while one beat him with a bat.  
  
"I tried to use my powers but they didn't work. They just stopped all of a sudden and shut off. So they beat me and left me lying in the alley they attacked me. The boys were eventually arrested and brought up on charges but my decided it would be safer if I attended a new school elsewhere. So we came to Bayville. I thought I found a new start but rumors from my old school drifted to ears there. I tried every time they bullied me to use my powers but they didn't come back. It was only until I realized that you were getting my visions that I knew they came back. "  
  
"Then you and Jean and the Professor reached out to help. I thought I finally found goods things in life again. Then I had to snap. "  
  
"I'm sorry it was my fault," Toad said remembering his mocking comment to the rest of the Brotherhood about him pretending to be Danny's friend. He didn't know Danny was there until it was too late and he took it seriously.  
  
"No its not. I was angry and upset about that and then there was Duncan and those other meatheads. I should have controlled my anger but I let it control me. I let it lead me to try and kill. It led me to end up shooting you. Then I let it lead me to accept Magneto's offer. It led me to my death."  
  
"What do you mean by your death?" Toad asked concerned. "I'm dying Todd." Danny said calmly. "Cortez's power was too much for me. It's destroying my mind."  
  
Toad realized that he had been watching Danny's life pass before his eyes and not just random memories. He felt a lump in his throat as he managed to say, "No, you can't."  
  
"I'm sorry Todd," Danny said still using Toad's real name. Then the scene they were watching changed. Toad watched every moment he and Danny had spent hanging out before the shooting. He felt also felt Danny's happiness to have found a true friend. Toad broke down and let tears roll down his face.  
  
"Don't cry." Danny said.  
  
"I'm not crying I just got something in my eyes."  
  
Danny laughed, "All these good memories outweigh every bad memory I have and I will carry them with me wherever I go from here. These are the memories of me I want you to keep."  
  
"I will," Toad vowed.  
  
*TOAD, FOLLOW MY VOICE YOU NEED TO COME OUT.* Jean's urgent voice echoed around them.  
  
"Go on," Danny said and Toad began to drift toward the source of Jean's voice.  
  
"One more thing."  
  
Toad turned to look at Danny.  
  
"Tell my mom I love her and I'm sorry."  
  
"I will." Toad said and realized that he was back in the real world with Jean and a battered Duncan standing over him.  
  
"Toad, Danny's -"Jean started mournfully tears in her eyes.  
  
"I know," Toad said then touched his own face feeling the moisture of his own tears, "I must have something in my eye."  
  
"Me too," Toad looked to see Duncan with tears in his own eyes. "You tell anyone Tolansky and...and I'll.."  
  
"You don't have to say it cause my lips are sealed." Toad said.  
  
The three teens were silent as they gazed at Danny's body lying lifeless before them. The silence finally broken by a voice from behind them. "I guess we're too late."  
  
It was Scott. Him and the other X-Men and of all things the Brotherhood stood suited up behind them. Toad looked at them wiping his eyes. "Na, you're right on time. Let's go home. "  
  
Toad headed toward the X-Jet with Jean and Duncan who was carrying Danny's body. Scott's brow went up when he noticed Duncan. Similar reactions came from the other mutants but none said anything. It wasn't the time for comments. They followed suit and boarded the X-Jet and in minutes were in the air heading home.  
  
* * *  
  
It should have been raining during the funeral. Toad would have preferred the rain to cover his tears. He looked around and thought how impressed Danny would be to see how many people had come to his funeral. Both the Brotherhood and X-men stood in civilian clothes. Duncan was sitting with him and Jean. And there was a lot more people from school who Toad would have never thought would have cared what happened to Danny.  
  
Toad then noticed a man come up and put his arm around Mrs. Bryant's shoulder. Toad realized it was Danny's father. Mr. Bryant stood over the coffin his face full of tears all he was saying was sorry over and over again to Danny and Mrs., Bryant. Mrs. Bryant hugged him, both of them comforting each other. Mrs., Bryant had been a wreck since he had delivered the news of Danny's death along with Danny's message. Professor Xavier, Jean, Duncan of all people and himself had offered to help her with anything she needed now it seemed she had someone else there to help her. Yes it was sad that it took their son's death to reunite them but Toad realized that somewhere Danny was there watching and smiling,  
  
The funeral ended and Toad said goodbye and gave his best wishes to the Bryants. He was heading towards Lance's jeep when he noticed Professor Xavier, Jean and Duncan standing near Duncan's car. Duncan got a blank look on his face and climbed into his vehicle and drove off, Toad hopped over curious. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I altered Mr. Matthews' memories of the past few days. He has no memory of the events that transpired. Least of all our secrets." Xavier said.  
  
"So he is back to same old Duncan?" Toad asked then muttered "Great."  
  
"Well I did leave him with the guilt of not treating Danny better while he was alive. He won't be as quick to bully in the future." Professor said.  
  
"Still Professor it would have been nice to have let him keep his memories." Jean said, "He knew what we were and he was freaked at first but he came to respect it. And it would have felt good to have no secrets. "  
  
"I know Jean. But Duncan like the rest of the world isn't quite ready for us yet. One day though you will be able to tell him but until then it must stay a secret." Professor responded.  
  
"Yea all the good things in life take time to come around," Toad said.  
  
"Very insightful Mr. Tolansky," Professor said with a hint of surprise.  
  
"Yea well there is more to me than these dashing good looks," Toad quipped and then he heard Lance laying on the horn. "Well got to hop!"  
  
With that he headed off toward the jeep. Before getting in he took one last look at the coffin. "Bye buddy. Rest in Peace." 


End file.
